Of Failed Attempts and Fanclubs
by Kristaismyname
Summary: Takao finds out that Shutoku has a fan club and most of the fan club views him and Shutoku's Ace as an already established couple. Although, he's keen on the idea, he has no idea how to ask out the Green-haired giant.


"Oi, Shin-chan! Come look at this!" Takao stated from atop Midorima's bed.

"What is it Takao?" The green-haired man replied from his place on the floor, "Can't you see I am trying to study?"

Takao turned his laptop towards the taller man, a look of shock plastered on his face. Takao watched as Midorima balked and recoiled.

"Takao! Why are you looking at crap like this, nanodayo?" A blush began to creep across the taller man's face. Takao paused before answering, watching as Midorima pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"I was looking up stats and videos from the Winter Cup and I just sort of found this website. Apparently Shutoku has a fanclub!"

"Well get rid of it. It's embarrassing." Midorima said, returning to his previous studies.

Takao however, chose to ignore the green giant. He continued to scroll through comments of support for the Shutoku team, pictures during some of their more current matches, discussions about player stats and arguments over who was seen as the best-looking player on Shutoku. Takao was in awe that Shutoku was able to get so much support after such a brutal loss against Rakuzan. He even found a picture of one of his perfect passes to an airborne Midorima and was quite fond of the picture, even if it brought back some bittersweet memories.

"Takao, I thought you invited yourself over to study, not to look up ridiculous things on the internet." Midorima scolded, interrupting Takao's thoughts.

Takao looked down at Midorima and decided to ignore him. He continued to read through the website, marvelling at the support and praise for Shutoku's team. He was definitely going to have to send this to the guys on the team.

"Wait a minute. What's this?" Takao asked under his breath.

He clicked on the message board titled '_Takao Kazunari and Midorima Shinatarou, Secretly Dating?'_. This was by-far the busiest section of the entire website. The comments were endless, and much to Takao's chagrin, some of them were from Shutoku students: '_Those boys are always together!', 'I hear they stay late after practice together, if you know what I mean ;]', 'Takao-kun is always hanging off that green giant!', 'Takao is the only person who has seen the inside of Midorima's house! Plus they are always walking to school together, and have you seen that rickshaw!?'_, '_I heard that Midorima gets Takao his lucky items and vice versa!'._

Takao sat in a stunned stupor for several minutes before finally bursting into a fit of laughter. His laughter was interrupted by a perfectly aimed pillow. He looked up to see the green monster glaring at him.

"Oi, Shin-chan!" He started once he was able to catch his breath. "Did you know that most of the Shutoku fanclub, including several students from Shutoku itself think that we are dating?!"

"And why is that funny? I've certainly thought about it." Midorima stated, never breaking eye contact with the shorter man, even though his face was slowly turning a brilliant shade of fire-truck red. "Takao, I think you need to leave now."

"Shin-chan you're not seriously so embarrassed by this website that you are kicking me out?"

"Takao, you're an idiot, nanodayo. Now please get out."

Takao packed his stuff and quietly left. As he shut the door to the Midorima household he froze.

"Oh shit!"

Takao returned home and slumped onto the family couch. How could he not have noticed? There were so many signs! How could he not have noticed that Takao was the only person allowed to call Midorima a silly nickname without complaint, or that Midorima trusted Takao more than even the Generation of Miracles themselves? How could he not have noticed the small touches, especially when Midorima was so hell-bent on having personal space? How could he not notice the way Midorima would look at him after they perfected that perfect pass? Hell, there were so many times where the taller man would look at Takao as if the Hawkeye were the only man in the world. How did he not notice that his Shin-chan was completely enamoured with his shadow?

His Shin-chan? It's not like Takao had never considered the idea. He just assumed that Midorima would never be capable of pursuing a romantic relationship and dropped the idea completely. But Midorima had apparently considered the idea, and "_I've certainly thought about it" _was as close to a confession as Takao was going to get. Takao tossed around the idea of dating Midorima for several more minutes before he let out a frustrated growl and shoved his face into the couch pillow.

There were so many reasons why pursuing Midorima was a bad idea. Midorima was inexperienced, especially in the romance department. He was so socially awkward that he probably wouldn't know how to be a boyfriend. And what if dating caused both of their grades to drop? That wasn't something that would hurt Takao too much, but Midorima wanted to get into medical school. He couldn't afford to let his grades slip. There was also the issue of Midorima's parents. They were more old-fashioned and more conservative than anyone else Takao had met. There was no way that Midorima's parents would be accepting of a same-sex relationship between their son and his best friend. They were also teammates, and were likely going to be teammates for another two years. If they broke up, that would not only destroy the dynamics of the team, but it would also destroy their friendship. Takao might be able to recover from that, but he doubted Midorima ever could. He was already full of trust issues and idiosyncrasies that made it hard for anyone to get close to the giant, not having Takao would destroy him.

Takao pulled out his laptop to look again at the fanclub website. He pulled up the picture he was particularly fond of, and he smiled, thinking of reasons why dating his Shin-chan would be a good idea. First of all, Midorima would be even more fun to tease and embarrass in public. There was also the idea of kissing his Shin-chan. They would make a cute couple, Takao acknowledged, agreeing with the fans who voiced their opinion about height-difference ideologies. Takao also acknowledged that he would be dating one of the most attractive guys in school, even if he was a total dork. There was the added bonus that Takao and Midorima knew each other very well already, and it would be a pretty easy transition once they got passed the first date awkwardness. And it would probably be a lot of fun too.

Takao shifted gears, deciding to put the thought of him and Midorima out of his mind for a while. He absent-mindedly went to the Oha-asa website to see if tomorrow's Lucky Items were already posted. Maybe he could sneak out and pick up his and Midorima's before he went to bed tonight. He browsed through the website, noting that Cancers were in first place tomorrow, meaning that Midorima was going to be unbearable. Scorpios were in second however, and that meant good things for him right? Takao slammed his computer shut quickly. He never really paid much attention when Midorima talked to him about horoscopes, but he was pretty sure Midorima had mentioned that Cancers and Scorpios were ideal romantic partners during one of their conversations. He opened his computer slowly and searched the internet on horoscope compatibility. Takao wanted to kick himself. Seriously, how could he have not noticed? Scorpios and Cancers are practically perfect for each other and Midorima had to know this given his affinity towards these things.

Midorima probably wouldn't forgive Takao right away. He needed something that would blow his Shin-chan's mind. How could he wow Midorima enough that the dork would say yes to being together with Takao.

The first idea came to Takao in a dream that night. It was stupid and crazy but his Shin-chan might actually go for it. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he waited outside of the Midorima household. As the door opened, he spotted the green-haired giant and he was not happy.

"Morning Shin-chan! Are you ready for morning practice?" Takao called as Midorima shut and locked the door behind him. The taller man ignored him.

"Come on Shin-chan are you still mad at me for yesterday? How can you stay mad at me when I brought you your lucky item for today?" As he said this, Takao held out a small stuffed stegosaurus. Midorima snatched the lucky item, still refusing to speak to the raven-haired man. Takao could tell however that Midorima was softening a little based on the very small, almost invisible upward curve in Midorima's lips.

Takao decided he was going to execute his plan after their off-season morning conditioning. Takao cornered Midorima in the locker room while wearing nothing but a towel.

"Shin-chan! I have something I need to ask you!" Takao started, staring down at the green-haired giant who was diligently taping his fingers. Midorima glanced up at Takao and immediately looked back down at his fingers.

"I am going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else, nanodayo." Midorima replied, pushing his glasses up his nose to cover his blushing face.

"Can't Shin-chan! I need to ask you something!" Takao stated with a wink. "Anyways I wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend! Whaddaya think?"

"No."

"Why not Shin-chan?" Takao whined, "I know you like me and I like you and I know you want my body!"

Midorima froze. Then he stood, glaring down into Takao's face.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked, a glint of something dangerous in his eyes. Takao decided that the look he was receiving from Midorima would be completely sexy if it wasn't for that fact that Midorima was pissed and also a giant. He could understand the appeal of challenging Midorima on the court if this look was ever involved.

"N-n-n-n-n-no Shin-chan. I-I-I-I-I'm being serious!" Takao stammered, taking a step back towards his locker.

"Takao. If you were being serious you would have put some damn pants on before you asked me such a question. The answer is no."

Takao watched as Midorima grabbed his things and left, fingers still half-taped. Takao sagged against the lockers and sighed, this was going nowhere fast. Takao was persistent however and wasn't going to give up on Midorima so easily.

His second attempt to ask Midorima out went just as poorly. He walked up to Midorima right before class had started and shouted in front of everyone that he had a crush on his best friend. He had hoped that Midorima would feel guilty and have to say yes in front of everyone. Midorima was so embarrassed that he left the room and skipped class for the rest of the day.

Looking back on it, Takao couldn't for the life of him figure out why he thought that asking Midorima out in the middle of class in front of everyone would work or why he thought asking out Midorima while naked had been a better idea. Takao decided to give up on the idea for today and since he couldn't find Midorima, decided to head to the roof.

The green giant sat there, working silently on what appeared to be the English homework. Takao slid down next to him, completely silent.

"Did you come up with another completely ridiculous way to ask me out?" Midorima replied without looking up from his studies.

"No, Shin-chan." Takao mumbled.

Takao was devastated and at a complete loss for words. He didn't know how to approach the taller man about his feelings without completely isolating and embarrassing his partner.

"Takao, you're an idiot, nanodayo." Takao turned to face the green-haired man.

"I know I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to ask you out. I was really nervous and I wanted it so badly. I guess I…" Takao's eyes widened as Midorima's lips were pressed quickly to his. He stared as Midorima's face became a brilliant shade of red and he quickly tried to cover it by pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. Takao began to laugh, much to the confusion of the man sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan," Takao started, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just that I wasn't expecting that of all things. I do really like you and would really like you to go on a date with me."

"Fine." Midorima replied. "But only if you pay for the first date."

"Whatever you want, Shin-chan." Takao replied as he leaned in for a second, and hopefully, much longer kiss.


End file.
